Páginas
by Sweet Reichel
Summary: Tal vez hayas oído hablar alguna vez sobre un tipo llamado Mello. Yo encontré algo sobre él, escrito de su propia mano. Si quieres conocer a Mihael Keehl, ven aquí.
1. Uno

_Los recuperé hace unos días, tras encontrar el lugar donde solía esconderse el autor antes de fallecer. Son sólo unas cuantas páginas, pero de mucho valor. Sé que lo entenderás. O quizá no, pero entiéndeme a mí. No sé si deban permanecer en mis manos. Basta con que estén en mi mente, en mi corazón. Tú las harás crecer._

_Ah, por cierto, soy L._

---

Yo nunca fui de aquéllos que siguen las reglas.

Tampoco era que me divirtiera quebrantándolas; a decir verdad, cada día de mis veinte años de vida cargué conmigo remordimiento. La única vez —que conservo en mis recuerdos y más vívidamente en mi corazón— que gocé de romper las reglas fue en una época lejana, en Winchester, Inglaterra.

Winchester. Dicha ciudad la conocí poco; como en muchas otras admirables narraciones, mi "crimen" tuvo lugar en una locación más pequeña: el Hogar de Wammy.

Sin embargo, me estoy alejando del punto. Lo que les he de relatar no consiste en cómo ni por qué infringí las normas, que es algo soso y desazonado, sino en que en estos momentos he de repetirlo. A fin de cuentas, y me cuesta trabajo usar una frase tan desgastada, "no hay nada que perder". Ya no.

Sí, sí. ¿Que cuál fue el delito?

Hablé de mi pasado.

Del lugar donde nací, fui abandonado y luego acogido, tengo más recuerdos que información. Era un pueblo muy grande o una ciudad muy pequeña; cómo deseen verlo, es de mínima importancia para mí. El cielo gris y las calles empedradas se fundían en uno solo, siempre portando ese viejo cinturón de casas blancas con tejados terracota.

Lo que llamaba _hogar_ era un cuarto más bien tétrico, y lo que llamaba _familia_ eran una mujer severa que limpiaba la iglesia local y otra huérfana. Para mí siempre carecieron de nombre —debía llamarlas "tía" y "hermana"—, pero fueron ellas las que me otorgaron el mío.

"Mihael", me llamaba la mujer con dureza. Su mirada gélida, con ese color azul de las montañas que amenazan con desplomarse sobre uno, punzaba en cada uno de mis huesos llegando a destemplar mi entereza.

Ella me hizo creer que lo merecía. Si así era o no, aún lo tengo en tela de juicio, pero entonces no me daba el lujo de dudar.

Yo era un sucio bribón. Desde mi concepción debí haber sido sucio, porque no encontraba otra razón para haber quedado desamparado. En mis mejores momentos llegaba a soñar con una mujer que me sostuvo en su lecho de muerte y como último regalo me otorgó un nombre bello y enigmático; mas tras años en que el sueño palideció hasta perder importancia y desaparecer, la voz de un hombre a punto de matarme (sin intenciones de hacerlo) descartó tal teoría.

Mi nombre, justo como lo deletreó, es Mihael Keehl, y no me lo dieron un padre o una madre, sino una mujer severa a la que llamaba "tía".

Disciplina. Como estoy seguro de haber mencionado con anterioridad, yo nunca fui de aquéllos que siguen las reglas: yo era un sucio bribón. Muy pocas órdenes llegué a obedecer sin ninguna réplica. Muchas de ellas vinieron de mi tía o, mejor dicho, vinieron de aquella escalofriante mirada, con mi subordinación inducida por el miedo a sus enérgicos castigos. Ella no quería dos hijos: quería las pensiones que le otorgaba la congregación por su crianza. Nuestra crianza.

Habiendo dejado en claro la comodidad de mi casa, puedo pasar al tema de mi segundo hogar: la escuela.

Era una escuela pública, religiosa. Los niños promedio pasaban desapercibidos, pero nosotros no. No estoy siendo presuntuoso, no era debido a mi nivel intelectual. Era por nuestra clase social.

Si bien la mujer recibía dos agradables pensiones, ni la niña ni yo teníamos una vida ostentosa. La ropa y los libros los obteníamos de las donaciones que daban a la iglesia destinadas a _los más necesitados_. La tía los tomaba para nosotros. No es que fuésemos de bajos recursos, simplemente no éramos una prioridad para ella.

La escuela. Nuestro segundo hogar, nuestro segundo tormento. La niña sufrió mucho. Y yo… yo era un tramposo rufián. (Son términos que me apetece usar; sea quien sea que lea esto, si es que alguien logra hacerlo, y si está cumpliendo correctamente con su papel de lector, comprenderá que es el modo de intentar adornar lo que ya está bastante estropeado). Y, para ponerlo de manera más vulgar, quizá más adecuada, yo era un dolor de cabeza, un problema. Las maestras me otorgaron ese título. Las palabras de los niños eran un poco más crueles, pero tenían la misma intención. Pobre, huérfano, tonto y, a fin de cuentas, un ser humano que, lejos de sentir dolor, sentía coraje.

¿Pobre, yo? Pobre del que se metía conmigo y —sí, lo diré so pena de caer en una cursilería— del que se metía con mi hermana. La niña era una desdichada. La mujer no la cuidaba porque la quisiera, y yo no la defendía porque me interesara. Las ofensas hacia ella, que era mi "familia", eran ofensas hacia mí. Y mi orgullo no lo podía permitir.

Ante los ojos de mis compañeros y del personal docente, yo tenía una especie de retardo en el aprendizaje. Y era fácil entender porqué lo pensaban: no conocían la medida de mi aburrimiento. Pero era el jardín de niños. El abecedario y los números no sólo los conocía, sino que los podía manipular a mi antojo, y siempre era más divertido robar una barra de chocolate de la cocina que sentarse en el aula y dibujar con crayones derretidos.

Qué tiempos aquéllos. El chocolate sabía más dulce que nunca, porque era lo único dulce que había conocido hasta entonces.

Una vez fue un señor a la escuela. Era mayor y usaba traje. Era rico. Dio una donación a mi escuela. Tal vez fueron azares del destino que eligiera ese rincón del planeta, pero lo más probable es que anduviera de instituto en instituto regalando dinero, siempre en búsqueda del sustituto perfecto para su personaje favorito.

Reunieron a todo el alumnado, desde el jardín de niños hasta el liceo (¿mencioné que era la única escuela pública del lugar?), en el patio, para que conociéramos al hombre que intentaba rescatarnos de la miseria y para que, con nuestra presencia, le agradeciéramos. Yo no tenía nada que agradecerle; sólo había venido para recordarme mi propio infortunio.

Decidí volver a refugiarme en el afecto del chocolate, que calentaba mi organismo, mi cuerpo, como ningún ser humano lo había hecho.

Frente a la puerta de la cocina _lo_ encontré. Aun encorvado era bastante alto para mí. Su mirada era perturbadora y, a pesar de eso, a mí me gustó. Era negra como la noche; fría, pero siempre abrigando nuestro sueño. Y era un adulto, aunque —saltaba a la vista— no era uno normal. Él también intentaba escabullirse dentro de la habitación.

Me dejó el lugar para que hiciera lo mío. No hablamos; me analizó y yo lo analicé. Al final mi deseo pudo más que mi curiosidad, y usé mis viejos trucos para abrir la puerta. Al principio debió pensar que no era más que el típico ingenio infantil, el de las travesuras, que muchos pierden al entrar en la "madurez". Muchos años después, cuando se presentó formalmente ante mí, me confesó lo que le había llamado la atención de mí.

No recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero dijo algo sobre advertir una mirada desagradable en mis ojos.

Antes de abandonar la cocina le dije cómo debía hacer para dejarla cerrada nuevamente. "Lo sé", me dijo. "Sí", fue todo lo que contesté antes de escaparme. Yo también sabía que él sabía.

Después de esa ocasión, el director me mandó llamar. Varias veces. Cuando por fin asistí, con mi oreja entre los dedos del prefecto, empezaron las pruebas. Exámenes para decirme lo que ya sabía: que era diferente.

Tiempo después un hombre vino a recogerme. _Ellos_ me alejaron de aquel lugar que nunca extrañé, de las personas que nunca amé y de la vida a la que no estaba destinado.

Y me llevaron a Winchester, Inglaterra, donde tampoco encontraría un hogar, una familia o una vida para mí mismo. Donde tampoco seguiría las reglas.


	2. Dos

Vivir en un orfanato no es del todo malo. No es el lugar que escogiste para vivir, ni llegaste allí por amorosa concepción, pero es un sitio acogedor —en el caso óptimo— y que suple todas tus necesidades. Sabes que no eres un niño "normal", y que nunca lo serás, pero al menos vives con otros que comparten tu desgracia. (Me veo obligado a usar nuevamente aquel desventurado término: familia.) En un orfanato casi tienes una _familia_, con figuras maternas y paternas y compañeros de juego. Ellos buscan lo mejor para ti. Allí tienes sueños. Tienes una oportunidad de encontrar una familia _de verdad_, de emerger al mundo mediocre y permanecer en él.

Eso, desde mi punto de vista, desde la posición que ocupé en cada papel de mi vida, es ser _afortunado_. Qué afortunados. En los hospicios todos son candidatos para una vida normal. Qué gozo.

El Hogar de Wammy no es, en muchos sentidos, un orfanato normal.

Los huérfanos no son normales; son elegidos por sus habilidades intelectuales. No comparten, compiten. No hay figuras maternas o paternas, hay adultos que se encargan de las cosas menos importantes pero imprescindibles —las necesidades básicas de la vida. Y nadie sueña con tener una familia: ya saben que no ocurrirá.

En el Hogar de Wammy los niños parten con el mejor postor. Y el mejor postor siempre son instituciones, de las que te atrapan con una beca científica, deportiva o artística, asegurándote una plaza en proyectos futuros. Sin embargo, el objetivo de todos y cada uno de los genios que allí se reúnen es ser requerido para sustituir al héroe del mundo contemporáneo (y, como ha de ser evidente a estas alturas, me parece que no hay necesidad de aclarar que no se trata del malnacido al que llaman Kira).

Mi estancia en tal lugar tuvo una duración de unos diez años y medio; sólo aproximadamente dos ocupé el lugar indiscutible de _sucesor_. Era halagador y a pesar de todo, había momentos en que perdía el encanto. Perdía gracia, porque no se ejecutaba con talento. Una vez que vencías al sucesor _in victo_, y te dabas el lujo de demostrarle tu superioridad a los demás compañeros —rivales—, ellos se doblegaban. Sabían que no tenían oportunidad.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el fenómeno albino.

De los que llegaron a conocer nuestra relación, he de calcular que aproximadamente el noventa y siete por ciento afirmaban _sin dudar_ que yo lo odiaba. Lejos no estaban de la verdad, y no consideraría que erraban al pensarlo, porque todos los indicios señalaban hacia esa conclusión.

No era él quien me sacaba de mis casillas, sino su actitud.

A decir verdad, tener al fin un contrincante a mi nivel era sumamente placentero. La idea de que fuera dos años menor y que me superara en las evaluaciones era un suceso excitante. Si dijera que existe algo para que mereciera mi agradecimiento —y no lo hay; cabe mencionar que fue él quien habría de tomar lo que yo más deseara— sería que siempre sacó lo mejor de mí.

Mi mayor esfuerzo, mi mejor tiro, todo era _contra_ él. Nuestra vida la pasamos en un juego, un concurso que inventamos.

Si es necesario repetirlo, lo haré: yo nunca fui de los que obedecen las reglas.

Por supuesto que no me refiero a que en algún momento hice trampa en nuestra continua competencia —al contrario, mientras más meticulosa y reglamentaria era mi participación, más elevaba la valía de la victoria en mi escala de valores.

(Quizá tuviste la suerte de leer mi anterior escrito; de no ser así, realmente te compadezco. O tal vez no.)

Él me interesaba. Me intrigaba saber cómo era que una persona con sus capacidades había ido a parar a ese lugar de la tierra, ahí donde los niños no poseen más equipaje que su propia mente. A veces incluso olvidan su corazón. Todos tienen una historia; nadie la relata. "Pasado" es un tabú. Pero él me interesaba.

Transcurrieron cerca de seis años antes de que la pregunta saliera de mi boca. Estábamos solos en una habitación. Ni siquiera titubeó antes de responder.

Su madre se había suicidado. Su padre lo había abandonado en ese lugar, ese llamado orfanato, tras conseguir un reemplazo de familia. Y él se había resignado… o, mejor dicho, había observado los eventos como un espectador que se encogía de hombros.

Tuvo una madre. Tuvo un padre. Tuvo un hogar. Y se encogió de hombros.

Quizá esa fue la única vez que lo toqué. Tomé el cuello de su pijama entre mis manos que temblaban, más que de coraje, de dolor. De envidia. Levanté mi rodilla y la encajé en su vientre, suave y cálido. Débil.

A diferencia de viejas ocasiones, mucho tiempo atrás en una escuela pública, religiosa, donde no me daba cuenta de mis acciones hasta que los maestros me detenían, ahora estaba totalmente consciente de cada uno de mis movimientos. Cada paso era delicioso e impactante, dejando una huella más profunda dentro de mí que en su piel.

Exhalé profundamente. Sonreí. Había un par de lágrimas aún en mis mejillas, o eso quise creer, aunque lo más probable es que fueran extensiones del sudor que bajaba por mi frente. Lo solté, pero no cayó.

Tengo que tragarme mi orgullo para continuar. Tengo que continuar.

Él era fuerte. Estaba encorvado sujetándose el abdomen, pero seguía de pie. La mandíbula bien cerrada: todavía no dejaba escapar quejido alguno. Eso no me importó. Qué fuera tan resistente como quisiera, no me interesaba vencerlo en ese aspecto. No había querido derrumbarlo, sólo golpearlo. Desquitarme.

Él era fuerte. Más fuerte que yo. Lo vi en la mirada que clavó en mis ojos. Su cuerpo clamaba a voces el dolor y, sin embargo, su mirada era invulnerable.

Esa mirada me descontroló, esa actitud de fortaleza que yo nunca llegué a poseer. Le di un puñetazo de despedida y partí.

Avanzando en el tiempo estrepitosamente, viviendo una adolescencia difícil como cualquiera pero peculiar como ninguna, cuando la competencia _fraternal_ involucraba permitir o _evitar_ un nuevo mundo, aquel pálido enano recordó mi mensaje.

Fueron cerca de diez años después. Se tomó su tiempo, pero al final me respondió.

En la parte de atrás de la foto dictaba "Dear Mello".


	3. Tres

En el Hogar de Wammy, dos están bien, pero —la banal frase se ajusta con precisión a la situación— _tres son multitud_.

Nunca hubo lugar para un tercer sucesor y probablemente nunca lo habrá (suponiendo el mejor de los casos donde la institución a la que llaman "L" no se disuelva). Siempre fueron dos, o, con fortuna, sólo uno. El segundo sucesor —si quería ser reconocido— se debía hacer notar por sí mismo, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía ni la mitad de las posibilidades del primero.

Near era el primero. Mihael Keehl, el mismo narrador de estos eventos, fue el segundo. Y aquél que nunca fue un número ni una letra, aquél que en nivel me pisaba los talones, era llamado Matt.

De lo que conocí sobre él podría escribir toda una novela, empezando por su esplendoroso origen en algún sitio del Reino Unido hasta los momentos de desfallecimiento que pasamos juntos, fugitivos y perseguidores a la vez. Empero, me basta con establecer una simple línea sobre él.

Mail Jeevas era el mejor —acaso el único— amigo de Mihael Keehl.

(Si ahora, estimado lector, deseas detenerte, estás en todo tu derecho. Si te consideras un individuo intelectualmente perezoso, falto de análisis o carente de curiosidad, incluso te exhorto a que lo hagas. A fin de cuentas, he de advertirte, lo que sigue no es más que una perorata para desarrollar el punto ya nombrado.)

Recuerdo poco del momento que llegó al Hogar de Wammy. Su aspecto lo tengo bien presente, con el cabello oscuro y rojizo entornándole un rostro nada abatido, nada temeroso. Más de diez años después descubriría que, de todos los niños genio que conocí en el Hogar, él fue el único que llegó hasta allí por decisión propia.

En el orfanato nada nos hacía falta. Los fondos económicos eran más que suficientes para suplir nuestras necesidades, pero satisfacer a un montón de chicos excepcionales no es una tarea fácil. De eso nos debíamos encargar nosotros mismos.

Matt era el niño que se hacía cargo del trueque. Todos éramos adictos a algo. Necesitábamos tener algo en nuestras manos, boca u oídos para que una parte de nuestra mente, aunque fuera una ínfima porción, se ocupara en algo insignificante. Para que la presión de la lógica no atropellara nuestra lucidez. Luego, pueden deducir de qué tipo de trueque se trataba.

El número uno, por ejemplo, daba su ropa a cambio de juguetes. Sobrevivía en pijama. La letra F sólo pensaba en adquirir objetos relacionados a la música, ya fueran partituras, instrumentos u hojas blancas para imprimir sus propias creaciones. Daba lo que fuera por ellos. Linda entregaba sus libros a cambio de pinturas y lápices de colores, a cambio de cuadernos de dibujo. El que tenía más aficiones, sin embargo, era el mismo Matt.

Se ocupaba en hacer los intercambios. Se entretenía con videojuegos portátiles, unos que había conservado de su viejo hogar. Pasaba el tiempo jugando con algo entre sus labios, generalmente un lápiz. También estudiaba mucho en la computadora. De cierta forma, todo eso, en lugar de brindarle identidad… se la robaba.

Desde su llegada ocurrió que nuestros horarios coincidieron. Dados los hábitos de cada uno de los superdotados individuos que allí residíamos, eso era una extraña casualidad. En el comedor, en la biblioteca, en el jardín, donde fuera, nos cruzábamos. Los profesores nos asesoraban juntos. Aun así, eran contadas las veces que conversábamos, casi todas con motivos de _negocios_ o académicos.

Él no me interesaba. No me interesaba porque podías saber todo de él con sólo leerle la cara. Su vida giraba en torno a lo que podía poseer. Y podía poseer mucho; lo comprobaba cada vez que le pagaban por cerrar un buen trato. Su mediocre ambición me parecía un tanto despreciable.

Despreciable, pero útil.

En algún punto de mi estadía en aquel hospicio, tal vez entre mi encuentro con una figura muy especial (de la cual no quiero escribir por el momento) y el suceso que marcó mi destino (también involucrado con dicho sujeto), me di cuenta de que Mail Jeevas me sería hondamente útil.

El problema era que, para ganármelo (y no me refiero a su subordinación), debía entregarle algo primero. Pagarle.

Me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar qué sería más apropiado. Deduje que debía ser un bien físico, de preferencia inalterable, permanente. Valioso, fuera de lo común.

Ahora me río al recordar mis acciones ulteriores, pensando que esa misma carcajada la sintió y mantuvo oculta tras un sencillo "gracias" cuando le puse el objeto en las manos. Éramos jóvenes, sí, mas nuestra mente no era del todo la de un adolescente. Y, no obstante, ésa es una de las pocas cosas que volvería a hacer si se repitiera aquel momento.

El objeto. ¿Qué fue? Como si no lo recordara.

Eran nuevos y brillantes, anaranjados. _Goggles_. La razón era simple, que los usara cuando jugaba para que la luz de la pantalla no lastimara sus ojos. No necesitaba explicarlo, y no lo hice. Creo que habría hecho lucir el acontecimiento aún más patético.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas?", me preguntó. ¿Que qué le pedía por las gafas? En ese entonces ni yo mismo lo sabía. "Bien", sonrió, empezando a alejarse. "La próxima vez me gustaría probar un cigarrillo".

A partir de entonces hablamos más. Nos conocimos. Nos estudiamos. Compartimos historias pasadas. En ese entonces fue una época en que estábamos juntos, sí, pero aún no estábamos unidos. Se demostró en el momento que abandoné el Hogar y dejé de tener contacto con él (y con los demás, a excepción de cierto sabelotodo, N).

Tras unos años de caos en mi vida —y en el mundo— en los que había alcanzado la cima y caído estrepitosamente, cuando me pensaba casi impotente por mi soledad, Matt me rastreó hasta una desgastada calle de Norteamérica. Sólo quería saldar su deuda.

Mientras yo daba traspiés en mi camino hacia el que llaman Kira, él había buscado a cada uno de los acreedores que tendría en Winchester, entonces desperdigados por el mundo entero. El más difícil de localizar, por supuesto, fui yo. Sólo le pude agradecer de una forma.

Le di un cigarrillo. Hacía mucho tiempo que los había probado y agregado a sus extravagantes y obsesivos gustos, pero había algo diferente en el mío.

También valía algo. Me debía más.

Sonrió.

"Me tienes", confesó. Eran únicamente dos simples deudas. La forma en que me pagó estaba muy por encima de ellas. De todas maneras, el tiempo que compartimos abarcó un interminable intercambio. Cosas buenas y malas, tangibles e intangibles, alegres y tristes. Amistad.

Y eso, creo yo, es lo que más me costó, porque tuve que devolver exactamente lo mismo.

---

En conclusión, tres escritos es lo que tengo de mi vida hasta ahora:

Mi pasado —mi nombre.

Mi familia —Near.

Mis amigos —Matt.

Seguramente, si mis documentos han permanecido en íntegro orden y unidad hasta el momento de llegar a tus manos, te preguntarás algunas cosas sobre los últimos dos en la lista.

Near, aquel individuo al que me da coraje tener que ver hacia arriba, lo considero, en efecto, mi familia. Mi hermano. Simplemente porque, como algún ser humano dijo una vez, a los amigos uno los escoge. A la familia, _no_. Yo no escogí a Near, pero ha permanecido más tiempo en mi vida que cualquier otra persona y —lo repetiré aunque sea desagradable— ha sacado lo mejor de mí.

En cuanto al tercero, para empezar habrás notado que el tono en que narré la mejor historia que tengo sobre Matt fue mucho más apacible que en los anteriores relatos. Él es quien saca de mí lo _único_ bueno que tengo.

Y ahora, ya es tiempo de terminar esto. Si tuviera una vida por delante, la usaría para escribir todo lo que he visto. Se dice que la basura de una persona es el tesoro de otra, pero probablemente todo esto, mi tesoro, sólo es basura para ti. Que Dios me permita declarar lo que tenga que declarar antes de partir, eso deseo, mas por ahora apoyaré el bolígrafo en el escritorio. Mañana será otro día para perseguir a Kira, para ser el número uno y tal vez para morir. Buenos recuerdos y pesadillas.


	4. Nota del autor Reichel Thiessen

**Notas del autor (lectura opcional xD)**

Mi personaje favorito es Near. Sin embargo, me identifico más con Mello XD

Ya había escrito un one-shot sobre el pasado de Near (si lo desean leer, aunque está en inglés, lo encontrarán publicado en esta misma página bajo el nombre de "Matryoshka"), y me dieron ganas de escribir sobre Mello.

Quise, además, plasmar un Mello un poco diferente a los que vemos en todos los fics. No es odioso ni bravucón (me inspiré en el manga donde se lo ve jugando fútbol con los otros niños del orfanato). Ah, también intenté adaptarme a la forma en que narra "Another Note" (espero que algunos hayan tenido la fortuna de leerlo).

Por cierto, en mi imaginación, Mello escribió estos textos sobre su vida más o menos por el mismo tiempo en que escribió dicha novela (que narra una historia que le contó el mismo L), poco antes de morir. En mi mente, abandonó los escritos (incluyendo el libro ya mencionado) en el lugar donde vivía con Matt, luego emprendió el plan mortal y al cabo de un tiempo, Near (ya como el nuevo L) recuperó todo lo que quedaba de Mello.

Sólo que son cosas que no pude explicar correctamente dentro de los capítulos, por obvias razones.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado esto.

_Good memories and nightmares._

—Reichel Thiessen


End file.
